


Of course they didn’t believe him.

by crossingwinter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t surprised.  It stung a bit, of course, but he wasn’t surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course they didn’t believe him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/gifts).



”Yeah, she’s spicy in the sack.  You know, Dornish girls,” Brandon was grinning into his beer, legs splayed across the floor.  ”I swear to all the Gods, you don’t know what it’s like to fuck a girl until you’ve fucked a Dornish girl.  She does this thing with her lips—”

 _Cat liked to suck on his lower lip,_   _nibbling it  between her teeth while her hands ran up and down his chest and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt._

"I’d heard about that," grinned Robert.  "The Sandstone Suck is what they call it."

Brandon let out a bellow of laughter.  ”The Sandstone Suck—I’d never heard that.  I like it.”  

_Cat’s lips around the tip of his cock, her blue eyes looking up at him with that devilish expression, the one that made him truly understand the concept of sin as she took his shaft into her throat, then pulled away, then traced her tongue down his length._

"Yep.  Though, to be fair, I haven’t bagged a Dornish girl yet.  Still on my list."

"You planning on making the eight?" Brandon asked.

"Still got four left."

"You’re young.  You’ve got time.  I like Dornish girls best, personally.  And some Iron ones who’ll tie you down…" Brandon had a faraway look in his eyes.

_"Girls from the Riverlands don’t do this sort of thing," Cat had promised him as he had laboriously unhooked her bra._

_"You don’t?" he’d asked as he’d taken one of her tits in hand and begun to circle the nipple with his thumb._

_"No.  And we certainly don’t ask that you be sure to provide the same attention to the left."_

"Never figured you for the type who liked to be tied down," Benjen teased.

"It has it’s benefits—especially when she knows what she’s doing.  You remember that, Benny.  Girls with experience beat out girls without any day."

_Cat said she’d never been with anyone else—and he wanted to believe her, he really did.  It wasn’t until he’d seen her face twist at the sensation of his cock inside her, the blood on the sheet beneath them, that he’d really believed her.  He didn’t know how to ask where she’d gotten the practice._

"Hey—I know that.  I’m not an idiot.  And besides, I’ve had some experience of my own."

Robert howled with laughter, and Benjen’s draw dropped amusedly, and he took a swig of beer.  ”That so, Benny?”

"Yeah.  Girls love a footballer."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don’t believe you."

"Well, you should."

"I think you should go and sit over there in the celibate corner with Ned and enjoy your own imagination of what it’s like to be with a woman."

_He liked the taste of her, her saliva in his mouth, the sweat of her skin, the juices that he licked away from her slit while she moaned and clutched his head.  There was something heady about it, something earthy, and he couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t…_

"I’m not lying!  I don’t belong in the celibate corner anymore!" Benjen yelped, his voice cracking.  He’d passed through puberty over a year ago, and yet his voice still cracked at times.

Brandon was laughing.

He really should tell them.  It wasn’t as though it was  _that_  much of a secret.  Robert didn’t know, but everyone on their hall did, and Cat had told her sister…

"Actually, I’m not in the celibate corner anymore."  Ned couldn’t believe how casual he sounded.

 _"Oh, Ned," she’d moaned into his mouth as he’d slid into her.  They were standing beneath the heat of the shower, and he knew it wasn’t quite cool to be doing_ this _in a public space, but she’d been rather insistent, and it wasn’t as though he could really refuse her when she pulled her tits out like that…_

"What?" Brandon looked even more incredulous now.

"Ned!" Robert boomed, "You’ve been holding out on me!  When did it happen?"

"We hook up pretty regularly.  Nothing official.  But, you know…" 

 _Sex.  A lot.  And watching six seasons of_ Dunk & Egg _in two months, and sex sex sex in his room, in her room, in the stacks when he was supposed to be writing his term paper and she was supposed to be researching her final project but they were so very alone and being alone always meant sex…_

"Nothing official?  Can’t be real then.  You wouldn’t bone a chick without it being official," Brandon said peevishly.  "And besides, if Robert didn’t know…"

"Robert is in a different dorm," shrugged Ned.  "He wouldn’t have been around when we were hooking up."

"Who is it?" Robert demanded.

"Cat Tully," Ned said.

_"Cat Tully," she’d said, a small smile on her lips.  She’d blushed when he’d asked her her name, and it was a pretty blush that somehow worked with the red of her hair and the red of her lips and oh god, she was blue and red and somehow that made him nervous, but not actually nervous, but nervous._

"You’re nailing Cat Tully?" Robert exclaimed excitedly.  "No fucking way!  I thought she was a little prude when she wouldn’t go for me!"

"Well," Ned shrugged, "She’s really nice." Nice was an understatement, of course, but they weren’t talking about feelings.  Gods, how could Robert and Brandon do this all the time?  He’d only mentioned it once and now all he could think about was sucking her out until she’d bit his pillow and trembled beneath him.

"I’m still not convinced I believe him," Brandon said.  His narrowed eyes were on Ned.  

"Why would I lie?" Ned asked.

_"I’m not going to lie about us," she’d said before she got on the train to head west.  "I can’t lie.  Not to Lysa.  She’ll want to know."_

_"Yeah, of course," he said, smiling into her lips as he kissed her._

_"You’d best not lie about me either."_

_"And if I do?"_

_"I’ll make you pay for it."_

_"Tempting offer."_

"Don’t want to let on that you’re the only one in the room who still has his cherry," suggested Brandon.

"I thought the jury was still out on Benjen," Ned said.

Brandon snorted, “Benjen’s more likely to have lost it than you, to be honest.”

"Thanks, Brandon."

Of course they didn’t believe him.  He wasn’t surprised.  It stung a bit, of course, but he wasn’t surprised.  But he hadn’t lied, and he hadn’t given too much away, so it was a win.

His phone buzzed and he glanced at it.  A text message from Cat.  He opened it and saw only a photograph of her breasts.

Grinning, he typed.

_I miss you._

 


End file.
